Patapon 3 Missions
Patapon Training Grounds There is: *Marching/Attacking *Defending *Attack/Retreat* *March/Jump* If you do what the signs say, then you will find that you learn quite quickly. Once you have completed the tutorials, you can start playing real quests. Missions with * do not need to be completed for story progression. NOTE: In Defending mission, after you have finish the first level. There will be two options, the first one will let you proceed to the second level with an addition of two more cannons with higher firing rates, and the other one will stop and your quest will be completed. There are a total of three levels with the final one having six cannons. If you proceed and lose one of your units or Hatapon, then you lose. NOTE 2: If the player can to get far enough into the marching and attacking mission, they may aquire a new song (PATA PON PATA PON) that allows them to pause the game during a mission, although it is not required to complete the game, and can only be used in single player. Field of Angry Giants Since before time, giants have dwelled in these fields and birch forests, their legend yet untold..... This area has 4 levels, 2 replayable, 1 rare: Traverse The Field Of Giants! Once This is the first quest that you come across, so this is how you do the quest. #March until you get to a wall. Destory it and be careful of the Bonedeth. #You will find more walls that are weaker. Destroy them too. #Destroy the giant. #March to the goal, destroying all walls and Bonedeth you come across. Ragewolf and the Mysterious Birch Grove Once This is another normal quest. #March untill you get to a Bonedeth house. Destroy it. #Kill all Bonedeth in your way. #Destroy the Bonedeth tower. #A cut scene will start. You can still drum. Ragewolf appears out of nowhere and taunts you. #He will start attacking you. Defend all the time, or you will be killed by his dark hero mode. Once you done enough damage, he will flee, dropping a super potion. #Destroy all Bonedeths, and the flame tree in your way. Then the Bonedeth house. Hunt the Cyclops: Part Deux Free Much like the first. There are only giants. Watch out for the mutant giant at the end of the level. The Legendary Gigantus Rare When the Field of Angry Giants is enshrouded in mist, an angry giant appears that towers above the clouds. Witness of its hulking mass lean the true origin of the field's name. *Rarely appearing quest. *Use Herogate to beckon allies after discovery. Suggested:Lv?/Reward:? Possible Rewards: Jeweled Chest Lv.10, Gold Chest Lv.10. Birch Bonedeth Brigade Free Different layout. No Dark Hero. Arena of Valor Since ancient times, the valiant Patapon duels have been conducted in this arena. Tales of these legendary battles shall be passed down through generations. Proving Grounds and Crescent Moon Once In this level, you will fight Ragewolf. You will have to fight him in a Capture the Base game. There are two methods of winning. 1. Get to the other side and have an unit go past the enemy flag. 2. Gain the most points when time runs out. How to play Capture the Base is explained by Ragewolf himself, you have the option to listen or not. Level Suggesting: Lv3/ Reward: Golden Chest Lv3 Will the Angry Wolf See a Full Moon? Free Like the first part, however Ragewolf is stronger. He can also summon a Djiin. Level Suggesting: Lv5/Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 When you get past the Evilmass of Adamance you will unlock an additional level for this stage which replaces the previous one. The Gallant, if Merciless, Knight Free The stage itself is the same, but this time around there is no Ragewolf. Rather the final four dark heroes are here instead. This level is alot harder and is recommended to be done in online mode or after you beat the game. Cave of Valor Archfiend of Valor Once Silver Hoshipon spoke with an unusually grave tone. "Three levels is a long way to descend." And a treacherous dungeon did indeed await our Uberhero. Reach underground level 3, and face the Archfiend of Valor! Suggested:Lv.3+/Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv.5 The Secret of the Cave of Valor Free (Renamed:The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga after completing) The blood of ancient dragons courses through this giant lizard's veins. It matters not whether Majidonga is defeated, for he will rise again in savage resistance. Revisit the depths of the cave, and topple the great Majidonga ! Depths of Rage Depths of Rage is a level unlocked by complete mission "The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga" The level does not appears on the left or right side, but instead it is below the Cave of Valor level. 'Multi Fire Dragon Valo' Multiplayer Level This Level is recommended to Lv 20+ player, however, the triggers placed inside the level requires more than one human-controlled player to pass. However, there is certain way to complete the level with only one player (The following should be isolated into a stand-alone article.) (unfinished) The hero mode of Tondenga ( Pig mask hero), Grenburr ( great sword hero), and certain normal attack of Spear class hero ( such as Kibadda and Wooyari ) will push the hero forward with or with out enemy in sight. You can also strike the cyclops using Pyokorider's or cannonbangs hero mode, and wait for him to step on the pressure pad. It is possible that you can complete this level with one player if you have a really high level. If made at the last floor, you can recieve a song. The "Chaka Pata" song. It makes your hero "take a step back". However, it can be used in multiplayer only. Snow Field of Sullied Tears Big Chills in Pure Snow Once Ragewolf, with uncharacteristic aplomb, sought help before taking revenge on Hero, and braved the snow fileds to seek Naughtyfins, the Dark Hero whose power was granted by the Archfiend of Purity. Suggested: Lv5 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 Story Level Naughtyfins and the Ice forest of Introversion Once Ragewolf and Naughtyfins, two Dark Heroes, fought together to guard Blizzard Tower. Watch Out! Sightings of Snow Salamanders reported. Definitely consider some serious freeze resistance. Suggested: Lv6 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv6 Story level Hibernating Dragon Free A great dragon was seen in the snow plain. March across the icy earth to claim its treasure! Suggested: Lv5+ / Reward: ? Replayable level Ultimate Dragon Kacchindonga Rare Make no mistake! This quest will test more than bravery. Most do not live to tell the tale! * Rare quest Suggested:Lv?/Reward:? Blizzard Tower and the Birch Bonedeth Brigade Free The Bonedeth Brigade have erected a structure in the Frigid Forest which perfectly resembles Naughtyfin's Blizzard Tower! Suggested: Lv7 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv7 Replayable level Manboth, Lord of the Snow Field Rare Patapons fought with their lives to topple the lord of the snow field, found frozen in lake Kochikachi, for only its meat could help them survive the winter. Suggested: Lv ? / Reward: ? Racing Alley of Purity Arena (VS Race) A Mermaid's Tears and the Great Snow Race Once Story Level Ephemeral Dreams Dashed Free Replayable Level The Great Race for Pride Free Hidden Replayable Level after beaten the game, where ephemeral dreams dashed becomes unplayable Tower of Purity Archfiend of Purity Once Story level Bound for Higher Heights(Renamed: Dogaeen The Steel Collossus after completing) Free Replayable mission Heights of Lust Multiplayer level 'Multi Ice Dragon Inosen' multiplayer level Plateau of Pompous Wings Underworld Guard Dog of the Pass Once Story Level Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist Once Story Level Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass Free Replayable level Rocky Range Golem and Bonedeth Brigade Free Replayable level 'Centura of the Mist Rare' The beast Centura can only be drawn out of the mist by rain. But on this drought-ridden plateau, how is one to make the rain fall? NOTE: Piekron learns Rain Dance at Lv6 which is a set skill used by spear Patapons and the only way to make it rain. Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Range of Justice Arena Bird of Beast? Offense or Defense? Once Story Level Total Ultrasonic Air Defense! Free Replayable level Two Versions of Justice Free Replaces Total ultrasonic air defense! after beat the game Castle of Justice Archfiend of Justice Once Story Level Mobile Biofortress Ganodias Free Replayable Level Dungeon of Pride Mulitplayer level after beat Mobile Biofortress Ganodias once 'Multi Thunder Beast Justi' Greedy Mask Jungle Man-eating Shark of Nuchara Swamp Once Story Level Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest Once story level Cinder Beast Deth Treant Free replayable level Bonedeth Brigade in Tahi-Tahi Forest Free replayable level Terribird Mochichichi rare Arena of Earnestness 'A Greedy Raven Spies Three Outposts Once' Attack the outpost in the middle, or start from the two on the sides? Answer this strategy question to defeat the four Dark Heroes. The final showdown approaches! Suggested: Lv15 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv15 'Anything for a Rare Item Free' Ravenous has assembled the Dark Heroes to fight Hero again and one day claim all the rare items in existence. Beware! Ravenous is deadly drooling over earthly wares! Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv17 'Victory! Treasures for All! Free' Ravenous has left his treasure collection in the arena! Will he come to claim them? Or has he simply forgotten? Who cares! First-come, first-served in this blissful free-for-all! Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Estate of Earnestness Long ago, a Baron sought to entrap a young maiden and built this mansion in the perennially marsh as her jail. It is rumored on stormy nights, her face can be seen through dark barred windows. 'Archfiend or Earnestess' ONCE Story mission: The key to the ancient weapon, Mecha Hoshipon, has been whisked away by Sonarchy. Survive the deathtraps to reach the basement of the estate, Face the Archfiend of earnestness, and escape alive! Suggested: Level 15-17/ Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv17 Boss is shookle -''shookle seen in P1 as Queen Kharma's "Pet"'' -S''hookle eats patapon considered as an instant death. Patapon won't respawn (you're in a dungeon, they wouldn't anyway)'' 'Shooshookle, The Insatiable' FREE Free Mission: Her flowers may wilt, but her roots cling to life, and Shooshookle will revive time and time again in the mist-filled basement of the mansion. Explore the Estate of Earnestness and exterminate Shooshookle once again! Suggested: Lv17+/ Reward: ? Shooshookle appears as a blue version of normal shookle, has more curlier hair, more thorns and more powerful! Basement of Greed 'Multi Godtree Feisu' Multiplayer quests are designed for two or more players. This stage cannot be completed by one player. Play using ad hoc or infrastructure mode. Suggested: Lv23+ / Reward: ? Bottomless Stomach Desert 'No Heavenly Bounty on a Scorched Desert Once' The Archfiend of Restraint rules the desert, but the secret of the ancients lies far below the scorched sands, untouched by sunlight and the hands of exploreres since times long past. Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv17 'Buzzcrave and the Oasis of Eternal Sleep Once' Naughtyfins is ailing, Ragewolf is at her side, and the frontlines have weakened! Only greedy Buzzcrave defends the Labyrinth of Restraint by awaiting (Uberhero's name) at the Oasis of Eternal Slumber. Suggested: Lv18 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv18 'Death, Lord of the Desert Free' A thousand years has passed since his dehydrated death, and now he returns to curse the living. He is the spirit called Death, and he metes out vengeance with a scythe. Suggested: Lv7 / Reward: ? 'Bonedeth and the Oasis of Eternal Sleep Free' The Bonedeth Brigade are erecting a fortress on this spot! They have tamed a dragon puppy, and are prepared to defend their paradies to the bitter end! Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv19 'Zaknel, King of the Desert Rare' (Uberhero's name) faces the offspring of a giant, ancient desert beast. It blows fire, and crushes tiny Patapons with its immense weight. No wonder Zaknel is called the King of the Desert! Suggested: Lv? / Reward: ? Racing Alley of Restraint 'All-out Desert Drag Race Once' The duel is at the racing alley in the desert, overlooked by four great iron towers. Buzzcrave arrives first, upon his steed Ponteo, saying "Volia! Behold our grandness!" Suggested: Lv19 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv19 'A Horse's Pride Free' Buzzcrave's world class steed Ponteo has nightmares about his defeat to Hero. One day he will reedem himself, and show Hero what a true horse is made of! Neigh! Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 'Erupting Shockwaves of Destruction Free' By now, Hero's forces are heavilt armed. Who needs teamwork, when you have big guns? "I'll teach those Patapons a lesson!" Covet-hiss has even bigger guns - a cannon! Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Labyrinth of Restraint 'Archfiend of Restraint Mode' For ages, thieves have searched the endless labyrinth for the ancient superweapon, but none have returned alive. (Uberhero's name) faces the superweapon, and it is all Naughtyfins feared. Destroy it and dispel the Archfiend of Restraint! Suggested Lv: 19-21 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv 21 'Volcano King of the Labyrinth / Cioking's Singeing Pincers Free' (Uberhero's name) defeated the Archfiend of Restraint, but the screams of bandits, victims of the ancient weapon, still echo from below. * Includes 5 floors in total. Suggested Lv: 21+ / Reward: ? Depths of Gluttony 'Multi Hyumitto the Baby Dragon' Multiplayer quests are designed for two or more players. This stage cannot be completed by one player. Play using ad hoc or infrastructure mode. Suggested: Lv24+ / Reward: ? *It has 5 floors total* The level appears after complete"Volcano King of the Labyrinth" mission in Labyrinth of Restraint. Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon 'World's First Hoshipon Convention Once' In this mission, you encounter Black Hoshipon, which was in the previous games. He was supposedly reborn and summoned from the underworld at the beggining of this level. Then a Golden Hoshipon encounters Black Hoshipon thinking he was an imposter. Her runs away and finds you, saying he needed your help to defeat Black Hosipon. There are a couple of fire dragons, tons of Bonedeth warriors, and one Balrog Black Hoshipon summons. So lots of Ice resistant equipment needed. At the end of this level, Mecha Hopshipon, Silver Hopshipon, Black Hoshipon, and Gold Hoshipon are talking. After the conversation, Gold Hoshipon thanks you and drops a high level Jeweled Chest and a Summon. Wait and stop to obtain the summon and chest before completing the mission If you already bought the summon from Silver Hoshipon with the Star Shards you got online, then you will not get the summon. The summon is called "Tategami's Sutra" It summons a great shield that blocks attacks and pushes enemy lines back. 'Black Hoshipon Strikes Back Once' The lethargic Slogturtle has joined the legion of Dark Heroes, and together they are plotting a dire scheme to defeat Hero once and for all. They encounter a single black star, who proposes a fascinating offer. Suggested: Lv22 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv22 'Extreme Demon is Off the Charts Free' A colossal demon awaits Hero in the Volcano Zone, which leads to the underworld. Locate the demon and retrieve the hidden treasure! Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 'Bonedeth Brigade and Kulé Krater Free' The Bonedeth Brigade, alloed with the Dark Ones, have formed an offensive line at Kulé Krater, where they wait patiently for Hero's forces to walk into their trap. Suggested: Lv23 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv23 Range of Adamance 'Slogturtle the Mobile Shelter Once' There seems to be no avoiding this duel, and the bungling Dark Heroes seem to have placed themselves in a tight spot. Face them now, but be warned, they are determined! Suggested: Lv23 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv23 If you don't have enough strength to operate the switch you can let the dark hero activate the missile and attack our ground,why?because if the missile hits the ground,your missile will operate too but first thing you have to have a Cannogabang to destroy opponent's tower. 'What He Fights For Free' Neh heh heh...Slogturtle thought he had the last laugh, but alas Hero prevailed. Even less willing to move than before, he decides to stay put and lazily await a rematch. Suggested: Lv25 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv25 'Slogging on the Job Free' Whet Covet-hiss angrily orders a fight to the death at the firing range, Slogturtle feigns obedience in the hope of calming his nerves, but alas Covet-hiss in unyeilding. Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Evilmass of Adamance 'Archfiend of Admance Once' The causes of the nightmares is now clear. The Evilmass, steeped in morbid spirits and blazing heat, has risen from the depths of hell to serve as a hive for Dark Ones. Brave the traps and find the Archfiend of Adamance. Suggested: Lv23-25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv25 This dungeon's theme is guillotines, the first floor of the dungeon gives you the challenge of making it through the guillotine before the time runs out. If you happen to get hit by one you will take 999,999 damage. After each guillotine there will be a fire Salamander, then two fire Salamanders followed by another one and a Balrog. Then at the very end there will be two Salamanders and a Balrog. The key to this dungeon is to have enough health and damage to get through the Balrogs and Salamanders, and timing for the guillotines. NOTE: If a Salamander is about to explode and you can't retreat because of a guillotine threat you can jump above the explosion easily as long as your not directly above it. The next floor will have you against two adult dragons and 4 dragon puppies and between them is a guillotine that is pressure activated, meaning if one of your Patapons steps on the activation panel below it, it will immediately get killed, instead wait for one of the enemy units to step into the trap and just go forward to prevent the trap from reactivating, you can also use this to kill the first adult dragon you see. Another method of doing this is to force an enemy into the trap by using knockback or sacrificng your front Patapon using an attack move which will make it move even when an enemy isn't in range. After the guillotine there is a treasure chest on top of some blocks. Inside one of those blocks is a revival potion. NOTE: There's a chance that when you march out of the trap, your rear Patapon will hop or dance during its march, which causes the panel to deactivate then reactivate, killing the rear Patapon. While marching, the Patapons will take a fighting stance instead of dancing if there is an enemy or obstacle in the way. With this said, there a rock right after the guillotine which can be used as an obstacle to prevent your army from dancing. The last floor will have you fighting against Dettankarmen, the final boss in Patapon 2. My advice for this dungeon is to use a Tondenga at lvl 25 so you can deal and take a lot of damage. Kan - Jamsh: He can put enemies to sleep and poison at the same time. Ton - Charibassa: Good for support and healing (Healing is a charge defense). Chin - Tondenga: Same as Uberhero. During a cutscene, after your battle with the Archfiend, Naughtyfins will appear and a dialouge will open. If you choose the first option Naughtyfins will be surprised that you remembered her. After that choose the first option again and she will go with you to your hideout. If you choose the second option Naughtyfins will just walk away and apparently dies by the Dark Heroes later. NOTE: If you want to change your choice you need to redo the mission in online mode and not skip the cutscenes. 'What lurks beyond the Guillotine / Darkmask Demon Zuttankarmen Free' The source of the miasma gurgling from Evilmass is Zuttankarmen, an incarnation of the Karmen lord Dettankarmen whom the Patapons bravely fought so long ago! Expunge the hordes of Dark Ones, and claim the Underworld's unholy treasure! Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Unlock by beating the Archfiend of Adamance. Basically the same mission expect the boss changes. Beware though that Zuttankarmen is the harder version of Dettankarmen. Height of Indolence 'Demon Forudo Multi' Multiplayer quests are designed for two or more players. This stage cannot be completed by one player. Play using ad hoc or infrastructure mode. Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Savannah of Envious Eyes 'Ravenous: Duel of Fate Mode' Face Ravenous, who has recovered his memory! Ravenous, awaiting his arch rival (Uberhero's name), has brought his most precious rare item. (Uberhero's name)! Settle this old score with a great victory! Suggested Lvl: 25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lvl 25 In this level, Ravenous will mount a Dark Dragon. Dark Dragons have high damage, damage resistance, and HP. They can also inflict poison. 'Covet-Hiss Loves Cannons Mode' The envious Dark Hero Covet-Hiss has corralled the troops, and Sonarchy and his shady mates are ready to slam (Uberhero's name)! Covet-Hiss, with a wry smile orders them: "Bring me (Uberhero's name)'s head on a platter!" Suggested Lvl: 26 / Reward: Iron Chest Lvl 26 'Wipe the Grin off the Gargoyle♥ Free' The gargoyle places a spell on those who try to claim his treasure, and cackles as they writhe in agony! Want to snatch that treausre from him? Hit hard with stab weapons! Suggested Lv: 25 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 25 'Bonedeth on the Cliff Free' The Bonedeth Brigade lie in wait on the path leading to the cliff with horrendous gargoyles, balrogs and other great beasts. * Recommended for leveling up / Ka-ching Suggested Lv: 27 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 27 'The Great Gigante King Rare' When the evening sun on the savannah is enshrouded in blackness, a great giant shall reincarnate and attack without mercy. Do not dilly-dally too close, or your Patapons will meet a swift and sorry demise! Suggested Lv: ? / Reward: ? Arena of Tolerance 'Dark Heroes' Last Stand Once' Win by tactical use of two territories! Ragewolf, Naughtyfins and Ravenous have left, and the remaining four Dark Heroes are ready for the battle to end all battles! Suggested: Lv27 / Reward: Gold Chest Lv27 'Heroes Never Rest Free' They may be dark, but they are still Heroes, and Heroes must do what Heroes do! In their case, they will fight Hero until they finally achieve victory, however unlikely! Suggested: Lv29 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv29 Tomb of Tolerance 'Archfiend of Tolerance Once' (Uberhero's name) has defeated all Dark Heroes, and the Archfiends retreated to the Tomb of Tolerance. When the Archfiends of Valor, Purity, Justice, Earnestness, Restraint, Adamance, and Tolerance gather, the final truth will be unveiled... Suggested: Lv27+ / Reward: ? The last boss awaits underneath with traps. For example: axes, doors, and monsters. On the first floor, you will have 16 seconds to dodge the swinging axes which is doable by either jumping or being in a spot where they wont swipe. Two Salamanders of different type will spawn continuously until you destroy the building spawning them. After the building is dead the you will come across a door which is easily destroyed. Be warned though that there is an axe right behind it. Straight ahead is the exit point. On the second level you will see an iron door with a swicht right near an axe. A way to minimize the damage you will take from the axe is to activate the swicht using the party command which can cause your hero to jump into the air. You will encounter many Salamanders and Balrogs. There is one dragon and one golem in the end. NOTE: This dragon has the posion element and alot of HP. On the third level is the final boss which is a combination of every single Archfiend. In the end you will have three options to choose from each with different results. #Will allow you to use Dark Uberheroes in VS Mode, but will require you to start a new game (Do NOT overwrite the current save spot unless for some reason you want to) #Unlocks an extra labyrinth for multi mode. #Meden and the rest of the Patapons will be unpetrified. 'Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel Free' (Uberhero's name) has dispelled the Archfiends, but they still lurk deep within the tomb. For anything, there is a beginning and an end. Prevent the Archfiends from starting anew! Suggested: Lv 29+ / Reward: ? On the first floor Death is an extra spawn along with the two Salamanders. On the second floor, there are 2 Dragon puppies, Death, and Balrogs. On the third floor, you will locate the last boss, Other Vessel, and all Archfiends have combined. If you don't skip the cutscenes at the end you can choose a different ending. You will keep the bonus for all endings so you can get all three. Depths of Jealousy 'Multi Black Dragon Libera' Multiplayer quests are designed for two or more players. This stage cannot be completed by one player. Play using ad hoc or infrastructure mode. Suggested: Lv26+ / Reward: ? Trivia The Patapon 3 story missions have the following sequence: #In a particular landscape: Fight Bonedeths - Meet new Dark Hero #In an arena, racing alley, or range: VS with Dark Hero(es) #In dungeon: Archfiend battle Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Under Construction Category:Dark Heroes Category:Needs Help Category:Training Missions Category:Versus Mode Missions Category:Bonedeth Brigade Missions